Keeping Promises
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: When Meghan Chase finds out she has a half-sister, she knows it can only mean trouble. But when Ash goes missing, Meghan finds she's the only one that can help. Will Meghan get caught up in Azalea's troubled past, as it comes up to meet her?
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is my first Iron Fey fic, so sorry if the characters are OOC. This is set after Iron Queen. Meghan never became Iron Queen (so there was no Iron Knight), and Ash is living in the Summer Court. I will explain why that's allowed in the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. ;)**

"King Oberon has requested your presence."

Meghan looked up from her book. A Summer knight stood in the open doorway, armour polished and gleaming in the sun light that seeped through the windows.

"Why?"

"I do not know, Miss Chase." He said formally. Sighing, Meghan threw her book onto her bed and stood up. She had been sat on her window seat, which overlooked the gardens. She hadn't really been reading the book. Instead Meghan had been watching a group of Piskies buzzing around outside, annoying a gnome.

"Lead the way then." She followed the knight through the thick Briars until they reached the throne room. She was reminded of the first time she visited Leanansidhe, and the dragon that had spat fire at her and her companions.

Oberon was sat upright in his throne of thorns, antlered crown atop his head. His silver hair fell down his back, and he showed no emotion in his gaze. Next to him, Titania sneered at Meghan. Her long hair was tied into an elegant braid, and her blue eyes seemed to bore right through Meghan's scull. Her red silk dress flapped in the soft breeze.

"King Oberon. Queen Titania." She bowed low, almost touching the floor. She would have curtsied if she was wearing a dress, but she hated them so much and insisted on wearing her jeans and a t-shirt.

"Rise daughter." Oberon's voice filled her ears, and she rose.

"What do you need father?" Meghan hated calling the Erlking father, but he had insisted that she did.

"Meghan Chase. Please meet Azalea Dulcina. Your half-sister, the heir to the throne, the daughter of myself and my wife." He clicked his fingers, and a girl that looked to be around Meghan's age stepped out from behind Titania's throne .She was not fooled by her appearance; Meghan knew that the girl was probably centuries old. Azalea had piercing purple eyes and dark brown, almost black, wavy hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She wore brown breeches, black boots, a white polo shirt and a green cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. A glass sword hung at her side in a white leather sheath, and a wooden bow and quiver of arrows hung over her back. She didn't smile, but she didn't frown either. The look on her face was very intimidating.

"Half-sister?" Meghan questioned, almost shouting.

"She has been living with the Dryads in the Deep Wyld for half a century, learning their ways, but now she has returned to us." Titania smirked, running a hand down her daughter's arm. Meghan was silent for a while, processing the information. Why had nobody told her that she had a sister before? And why had Ash or Puck not mentioned her? Surely the both would have known.

"Oh. Um. Okay. It's, er, nice to meet you Azalea." Meghan rambled.

"That's Princess Azalea to you, half-breed." She spat, and Titania smirked again.

"There will be a ball tonight to welcome her back to Court. You are dismissed." Oberon told her, waving his hand. Meghan ran from the throne room. She knew exactly where she was going, and who she was going to see.

Meghan punched Puck in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! What was that for, Princess?" Puck yelped, rubbing his arm. They were stood in an orchard, surrounded by Robin Good fellow's apple cores. He wore his usual green hoodie and jeans, and his red hair stuck up in places.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" She yelled, punching him in the other shoulder.

"Would you stop doing that? I didn't tell you because she's a bitch, Meghan. She'll kill you faster than you can say 'ouch' if you get in her way." He sighed.

"So? I still have the right to know!"

"Know what?" Meghan and Puck turned around to the sound of Ash's voice. He was leaning against a tree. Meghan didn't know why, in the middle of Summer and in the Summer Court, he needed to wear a black coat. Ash had been living in the Seelie Court for a month now. When Meghan killed the false king and Glitch took over, Mab and Oberon granted Ash, Meghan and Puck a wish each. Puck wished for apples. Ash wished to live in the Summer Court. Meghan wished for the Courts to accept her and Ash's relationship and allow it. She walked over to him, and he took her hand. They stared at each other for a while, and Meghan's insides seemed to melt.

"Know what?" He whispered again, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Meghan heard Puck snort, and leave the orchard.

"That I have a sister."

Ash's eyes widened slightly, and he gave her a small smile.

"Your sister's back?"

"Well, yeah. Do you know her?"

"You could say that."

Meghan was surprised. Ash knew her sister? _Then he should have told me!_ She thought. It was _her _sister and nobody in the whole of the Nevernever had thought to tell her?

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pulled her hand out of the former Winter Prince's, angry at him. He spent almost all of his time in the Summer Wood, hunting. He found it less stressful and there he could escape the evil stares he received from the Summer Fey. Not to mention it got him away from Titania, who still had not forgiven him and Puck for the trick with Vi.

"It wasn't my place to inform you."

"Whatever… I have to get ready for the ball. Lady Weaver will be wanting to see me." Meghan grumbled, and started to walk away.

"I'll be at your room at eight! I'm taking you to the ball, of course." Ash called after her. Meghan couldn't help but smile through her anger.

**So…Review and tell me if I should carry on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my first two reviewers! ;) Hopefully, they'll be the firsts of many. :P I don't own the Iron Fey series or The Smurfs.**

Meghan didn't even recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. Lady Weaver had really outdone herself. Her dress was a soft, silky pale pink summer dress that ended just below her knees, as it was a Summer ball, every female Summer Fey wore a dress like this. But her dress was different. It had glittery lines going up in squiggles, and was strapless. She wore a small silver ring on her pinkie finger, a silver heart necklace and a silver bracelet. On her feet was a pair of pale pink pumps, and her was in loose curls. Meghan looked amazing.

And she hated it.

"Do I have to wear this? It's bad enough that I have to go to this stupid ball anyway. I would look better in my jeans, anyway." She knew the last part was a lie.

"Nonsense! My talent is wasted on you, half-breed." With that, Lady Weaver exited Meghan's room. Sighing, the Summer Princess flopped onto her bed, her arms crossed underneath her head.

"Knock, knock." Meghan looked up at the sound of Ash's voice. He pushed the door open, which had been left ajar.

"Hey. You look nice." Meghan lied. He looked fantastic. She loved seeing Ash in a tux, and this one was a midnight blue. He wore a pale pink tie to match her dress. Meghan pulled herself off of her bed and walked over to the door. Ash offered her his arm, and she took it.

"Well you look absolutely beautiful." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek.

"Let's get this ball over with." Meghan sighed.

"Please welcome, Princess Azalea Dulcina, Princess of Summer, and heir to the Seelie kingdom!" A trumpet sounded somewhere and Meghan's sister walked into the ballroom. She glided elegantly down the white gold steps in her knee length knee length dress. It was the same purple as her eyes and Meghan realised with horror that real butterflies had been embroidered onto it, the kind that you see hung in glass boxes on museum walls.

"Thank you, loyal subjects, for welcoming me home on this fine night! Let the celebrations begin!" Azalea said, causing Meghan to scoff. _Let the celebrations begin? We've been here for an hour already!_

"May I have this dance?" Ash bowed to Meghan, making her blush.

"You don't have to bow to me Ash. Of course you can have this dance." He took her hand from its side and led her onto the dance floor.

Dancing with Ash was like a dream. One of his hands rested on Meghan's waist and the other held her hand in the air in the typical dance position. Everything around her seemed to blur as he spun her and the only thing she could hear was his breathing. All the surrounding distractions seemed to fade away as they swirled around to the music.

"Having fun?" Ash pulled her into another spin.

"More than I thought." Meghan grinned. Ash chuckled, pulling her closer to him. When the song ended, Meghan was a little disappointed.

"I'll go get you a drink." The former Winter Prince said, walking to the refreshments table.

"No faery wine!" Meghan called after him, a smile on her lips. Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_, and everyone turned to the doors from where it had come from. They had been kicked open and an assortment of Iron Fey stood in the doorway, grinning like madmen. There were at least ten of them. Some of the Summer Faeries gasped, and Lady Weaver even fainted.

"Guards! Attack!" Oberon shouted, jumping to his feet. Hordes of knights ran into the room, weapons drawn.

"Not so fast!" Everybody turned to look at where the voice had come from. An iron fey with wire for hair and blue skin that reminded Meghan of the Smurfs held his blade against Azalea's neck. "You want her to live? Well, give us what we want."

"State your business, abomination." Oberon boomed, his voice carrying easily in the silence.

"We're here for the Winter Prince. Give him to us, and the Princess lives." He sneered. Oberon looked thoughtful for a while, but Meghan knew what he would say.

"Take him and release my daughter." He said at last. Meghan watched, her mouth dropping open as they handcuffed Ash in iron and dragged him away. She didn't know what to do. He mouthed something at Meghan, but she wasn't sure what. Once they had left the ballroom Meghan started screaming at her Seelie King father.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU JUST GAVE AWAY THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS STUPID PLACE THAT I TRULY _LOVE!_ THEY'LL KILL HIM! PAINFULLY! I HATE YOU FOR THIS, OBERON!" She knew screaming at the Erlking was suicide, but Meghan couldn't stop the flow of emotion. Tears poured down her cheeks in sadness, rage, regret and utter heart wrenching pain for Ash. The Iron fey would surely kill Ash, with swords or through iron poisoning she wasn't sure. The thought just made her all the more angry, and she ran from the room.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Puck, please. I can't do this without you."

"Fine, Princess. For you."

"Thank you so much Puck! I have a rucksack, do you want to pack one?"

"Nah. I knew you'd come eventually. I already have one, and I've dealt with the bridge guards."

"You've…Dealt…With them?" She knew it was never good when Puck dealt with someone.

"I sleep drugged them."

"Puck, you can't go around drugging people!"

"Are you coming or not?" Sighing, he walked away and Meghan followed. _I promise we'll save you Ash. I promise. _She thought to herself.

They weren't stopped until they reached the bridge to the Wyldwood.

"Going somewhere?" Azalea stood in front of the two, blocking the exit.

"Yeah. You to move out the way." Meghan knew it wasn't her fault, but she blamed Azalea for Ash's capture.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you leave."

"Why not?" Meghan asked, but Puck pushed her aside.

"Come on, Azza. Move? For me?" He batted his eyelids at her, and Meghan had to stifle a laugh.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met, Robin Good fellow. I was _going_ to say that I can't let you leave without me."

"Yes we can! I have to save him, so you're going to move or I'm going to make you!" Hoping she sounded brave and confident, Meghan pulled her sword out of its sheath. "This is iron, bitch. Step aside."

"I am bound by my promise to Ash to accompany you."

"What? Why would you promise him anything?" She almost dropped her sword. They had both made promises?

"He has been my best friend for centuries, and I am accompany you no matter what you say, Meghan Chase."

"Lead the way then, _sister_." She sighed, frowning to cover up her shock. This was a story she had to hear.

**My updating schedule is a bit irregular, but I try to update every other day, if not every day. Hope you enjoyed it. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the second chapter. It's a bit of a filler, but still important! It will be short!**

They had been walking for at least two hours when they heard the first bark. Azalea widened her eyes at the sound, and Puck cursed under his breath. Even Meghan knew it was bad. Where there were dogs, there were knights.

"We are no longer alone! Follow me!" Azalea leaped over a fallen tree and sprinted off. Puck grabbed Meghan's arm, jumped the tree and bolted after the Princess. Stumbling over roots and stones Meghan ran behind him, stuck in his grip.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" She wheezed.

"Ssshh. Azalea knows what she's doing. Just don't let go of my arm, Princess. He said. Meghan frowned, but kept running. She wasn't really a Princess anymore. She was just…Meghan. Running for this long was hard, but she kept at it. However, she drew the line when Azalea threw herself off of a waterfall into the lake underneath. Coming to a stop, Meghan crossed her arms.

"Come on!" Puck yelled above the roaring water as it sloshed down the waterfall. They were stood just out of the water. Three steps away, the waterfall thrashed angrily against rocks.

"Azalea is a crazy bitch! There is no _way _I'm jumping off of that thing! We'll die!"

"Trust me Princess, we're not gonna die." He offered her his hand, but when she didn't take it he sighed and walked up to her. "Meghan. Jump. Now, please. The hounds won't follow us down there, and neither will the summer knights." As if on cue, a hound yipped. They were getting closer. _But there must be another way_! Noticing that she wasn't moving, Puck shoved her into the water.

"I'm going to kill you Puck!" She screamed, icy water filling her mouth. The last thing she saw before she went under was his grin.

And then she was falling. Rocks, trees and water drops rushed by her, blurring, until she hit the lake with a slam. The first thing she noticed was the burn she got from smacking into the water. The second was the horrible pain in her shoulder. And the third, as she went under, was the growing icy coldness of the water. A fish darted away from, and it was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Spluttering, Meghan awoke. Daylight seeped through the leafy canopy, but there was a sharp chill in the air. Raising a hand out to steady herself, she rose from the ground. Her head pounded and her shoulder throbbed painfully.

"Easy there princess." Puck was leaning against a tree. His jeans and green hoodie seemed to be a little damp and he had a black eye, but other than that he was fine.

"You told me we wouldn't get hurt!"

"Looks like we all had a bit of a rough fall. And no, Princess. I said we wouldn't die." He grinned. "Now, I'm going off to hunt. Azalea's around. She'll set your shoulder for you. It looks dislocated. See ya later Meghan." He flashed another grin before walking away. Rolling her eyes at the back of his head, Meghan set off to fine her half-sister. It didn't take her long. Azalea was sat about six minutes from where she had been lying a moment ago. Of all the three, The Seelie Court Heir didn't look so bad. A gash stretched from her shoulder to her elbow joint, and she was damp. A wind blew at them, and Meghan shivered.

"We're in the Unseelie territory now. We'll have to stay hidden, but it's the only way to get to where we're going." Azalea explained. But Meghan didn't care where they were going as long as Ash was alive at the end.

"Umm, Puck said something about you setting my shoulder?"

"Yes. Come here." She beckoned her forward, and Meghan came and sat on the ground next to her. A few metres away, the grass faded into snow.

"Will this hurt?"

"Well…It would heal better if I set it in a bandage…But it would slow us down and we can't afford that. So…Yes. This will hurt." Azalea took hold of Meghan's shoulder, and popped it back into place.

"OW!" Meghan screamed, glaring at her smirking sister. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well, I could have just left it and watch you suffer through the pain until it popped itself back in…Dammit, I should have left it."

"Why are you such a bitch to me? You say you were best friends with Ash…But I _know _he'd never want to be friends with someone like you."

"You know nothing, half-breed. I wasn't always like this." Azalea's voice softened. "Me and your knight go back a long way. Every member of the royal family is trained to fight once they reach a certain age. Ash and I were trained together, a few centuries ago. We would hunt together all the time, although I never did like Good Fellow. I was there when Ariella died."

"He never mentioned you."

"Why would he? He had no oath with me, so we continued to hunt after the…Incident. But things were never the same. Ash would kill mercilessly. And…I…Well; Ariella was one of my best friends. I was a pretty face on the outside, but on the inside? I was sour, and bitter. Eventually, we stopped meeting in the Wyldwood. But before we decided to stop…I think humans say 'hanging out'… I promised him that if he ever needed my help, I would be there. He promised the same."

"So why do you hate _me?"_

"Because you are too similar to Ariella. And it breaks me inside. Now get out of my sight, Half-breed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews; I'm not expecting many because this is a small fandom, but the ones I do get make me happy. ;) So, thank you lovely readers and reviewers. The first part is Meghan's dream and it's in her POV but in first person, then it goes back to her POV in second person.**

_It was everywhere. Threads of iron crawled up trees, spiked up in the grass and entwined into the flowers. The remaining bad iron fey gathered in a circle. There were no more than fifty of them, but by the looks of things more were joining them every day. They stood in an iron infested glade. In the centre of the circle was a chair. And in that chair, a figure was slumped forward, hands cuffed to each of the chair arms. The chair was wooden, but the cuffs were metal. The figure was dressed in black, and I realised with shock that it was my Winter Prince. It was Ash. As if he sensed my presence, his head jerked up. The corner of his mouth dripped blood, and he had a cut above his eyebrow._

"_Ash!" I screamed. He seemed to hear me, but he couldn't see me. My heart sank. He was surrounded by iron._

"_Meghan…Trap…Don't…Come…" He gasped in pain as an iron fey slapped him with his metal gauntlet. _

"_Ash!" I screamed again. "I'm coming for you! I'll save you!"_

"_No…Stay in Summer…I love you, Meghan." He coughed loudly, spitting up blood. He was covered in bruises and burns. The picture began to fade, and I woke up screaming._

"Whoa, Princess, are you okay?" Puck jumped down from the tree he was sat in. It had been his first watch, but the sun was peeking over the trees now.

"We have to get there, quickly. He's weak Puck…And so injured. We have to save him _soon_."

"Ash is a big boy, Princess. He'll be okay until we get there."

"You didn't see him Puck! I did!"

"You have to trust Puck, Half-breed. Did he say anything useful?" Meghan looked up as Azalea approached them. She was wearing mortal clothes, jeans and a t-shirt with her hair in a side bunch. Puck blinked.

"What are you wearing?"

"Well, we _are _going to the mortal world. Now answer the question Half-breed."

"He said not to come, that it was a trap…But we're going anyway, right?"

"Of course. I have a promise to keep, and I suspect you do too." She snorted. Meghan nodded, and Azalea chucked a bag of clothes at her.

"Here. I called in a favour during the night. Put these on." Meghan scrambled to catch the bag. The two faeries turned away and she slipped into the clothes. Jeans, a purple tank top and sneakers. _Great. I'm going to freeze to death before we get there. _

"Looking good Princess." Puck said as they turned back around.

"Shut up, Puck. So where are we going now?"

"There's a trod to New Orleans about three miles from here. Once there, I will be calling in another favour. I know a brownie; she may be able to help us locate your knight." Azalea started walking, and the others followed.

"Why is she so moody?" Meghan whispered to Puck.

"She wasn't always such a bitch. Ariella's death changed her. Ash went on a killing spree. I pranked to hide my feelings. Azalea went bitter, and spiteful. So much so, that Oberon finally had enough. That's the real reason that she went to spend time with the Dryads. Because Oberon didn't want to see her haughty face anymore."

"Wow. Does she hate you too?"

"Too? Umm, thanks Princess? Yeah, actually. She does. She blames me as well."

"It's not your fault, Puck. You didn't know about the Wyvern."

"I still feel guilty."

"Don't. Ash and Azalea are over-reacting."

"Like always…" He smirked. Meghan punched him in the stomach.

"Hey, careful, he's still my boyfriend. And she's still my bitchy half-sister." She grinned.

"My most sincere apologies, Princess."

"Whatever." Meghan grinned again, feeling great that she had finally got her best friend back.

**Bit of Puck/Meghan FRIENDSHIP there. ;) Sorry that it's so short, but I've been busy this week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry guys but I'll be putting this story on hiatus! I will be returning to it, but not until I have finished my other stories. Sorry! But I will not be completely away from it, I will be gathering ideas and inspiration! **


End file.
